hijo de la luna
by thanaerigan
Summary: que s'est-il passé entre Remus et Tonks durant la sixième année de Harry ? ouais rien de très original ni dans le résumé ni dans l'histoire juste un petit truc mignonet pour faire passer le temps. Lisez quand même.


Alors d'abord bonjour à tous. On ne va pas faillir à la tradition et commencer par un blabla d'auteur égocentrique et narcissique :

Primo c'est la première fic que je poste c'est truc qui m'est venue par hasard il y a quelques mois, en deux heures de transport en commun – qui a dit qu'il ne ressortait rien des heures de transport ? . Ca n'a rien de formidable, c'est juste gentilletmais ce n'est pas triste – si je veux pleurer j'allume ma télé – c'est un rating allait un léger M ou un grand T mais sans plus et je l'ai écrite pour Breizeuz – Anoù, ma muian-karet.

Bien sûr ( et malheureusement ! dit avec un air désespéré ) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce sont ceux de Joanne.

C'est une histoire qui concerne Remus et Tonks – je m'excuse auprès des adeptes du couple Sirius/Remus mais j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner dans ma manchE. Je me suis demandée comment ils avaient vécu ces quelques mois entre la mort de Sirius et leur mariage.

Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson de Mécano – qui est aussi triste que l'histoire de Remus et Dora – c'est juste que je l'écoutais quand j'ai écrit cette histoire et que lune – pleine lune-loup-garou-Remus – oui je sais y a pas de grande logique, ou plutôt une logique toute siriusienne. (j'ai réussi à le placer, mon petit Sirius.)

Bah que dire d'autre sinon lisez et dîtes moi ce que vous en penser – même si c'est du négatif que vous trouvez nul, stupide, ou quoique ce soit…Ah si il y aura peut-être, une petite suite un peu UA et moins gaie ( et non pas gay !) enfin c'est en projet …histoire à suivre.

**Hijo de la Luna (I)**

Cela faisait six mois ! Six mois qu'il travaillait en immersion. Six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il ne l'avait pas approché, ni même touché. Non pas la toucher. Il ne devait pas penser à la toucher. Il ne devait même pas l'envisager. Si jamais il le faisait, un jour, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter. Même si c'était certainement la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Ne pas la toucher. Il ne pouvait supporter de ne pas s'approcher d'elle, de ne plus la voir.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? Certainement était-elle au ministère de la magie, au département des Aurors ? A moins qu'elle ne soit en train de protéger le petit. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers un autre sujet, tout aussi préoccupant mais moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Il pensa à son filleul, enfin pas vraiment son filleul. Mais après tout n'était-il pas le seul parent appartenant au monde magique qui lui restait ? D'abord Lily et Prongs puis Padfoot, il y a quelques semaines. Sans compter Wormtail qui les avait tous trahis. Le club des Maraudeurs était réduit à son unique personne. A moins que Harry en ait formé un autre. En tout cas, il était sur la bonne voie avec le gamin Weasley et la petite Granger. Il l'aimait bien cette gosse. Elle ressemblait un peu à Molly, bien plus que Ginny qui lui rappelait plus …

Non il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas un instant imaginer qu'elle pouvait réellement être à lui. C'était un simple béguin d'adolescente, qui s'éteindrait avec l'âge. Alors que pour lui …

« Un béguin d'adolescente, murmura la voix de James à son oreille. Moi aussi, c'était un béguin d'adolescent et regarde où ça m'a mené. J'espère pour toi que ça durera comme béguin d'adolescent.

Ta gueule, Prongs. C'est encore une gamine.

Je ne trouve pas qu'elle est l'air d'une gamine, la petite cousine, murmura une autre voix railleuse.

T'as raison, Padfoot, reprit la voix de James. C'est plutôt une vraie femme maintenant.

Fermez-la tous les deux, leur répondit Remus. Je ne peux pas. Vous savez que je ne peux pas. Qui voudrait vivre avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis pas un humain. Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

Pourquoi Moony ? demanda une voix douce.

Tu sais très bien pourquoi Lily. Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre et trop dangereux …

Et trop stupide, ajouta James.

Elle mérite mieux que moi.

Trop con, je dirais même, appuya Sirius implacablement. Merde, elle t'aime Moony.

C'est une gamine !, hurla-t-il

Tu ne trouvais pas que c'était une gamine, le soir, ou plutôt de la nuit, de la mort de Padfoot, lui rappela James, un sourire narquois.

La nuit de ma mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où je suis mort ? », interrogea Sirius, regardant Remus soupçonneux.

Un silence pesant plana sur la pièce. Le vivant regardait les trois fantômes autour de lui. Lily le regardait, estomaquée, James l'air narquois et Sirius rageur. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue entre le vivant et les trois esprits. Il regardait le fantôme de ses trois amis, légèrement honteux. Il ne savait pas comment James l'avait su alors que Lily et Sirius n'étaient pas au courant.

Remus ne savait pas grand chose sur le monde des morts. Ces amis ne lui en parlaient que peu. Normalement, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir. C'est ce qu'on leur avait appris à l'école. Et quand les Maraudeurs étaient revenus, il n'y avait pas cru. Il leur avaient fallu lui prouver qu'ils étaient bien les fantômes de ses amis. Peu à peu, il avait compris certaines choses. Comme le fait qu'il allait devoir prochainement affronter la mort. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils lui étaient apparus. Il les regarda, encore une fois, et vit que Sirius contrôlait de moins en moins la colère qui l'habitait. Il n'était pas très fier de lui.

« - Tu as fait quoi ?, hurla, soudain, le fantôme de Sirius. Tu as osé faire ça à ma cousine. Avec ma cousine ! Je te préviens, Moony, si tu lui fais le moindre mal. Si tu lui brises le cœur parce que tu as été trop lâche pour admettre que tu l'aimes, alors que tu lui as donné quelques heures de bonheur ; je reviendrais te hanter pour le reste de ta misérable petite existence, Remus John Lupin.

Et il ne sera pas le seul, Remus, ajouta Lily, avec colère. Ce que tu as fait à Tonks n'est pas correct.

A toi de choisir, Moony », termina James.

Sur ce, les fantômes s'évanouirent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le laissaient au milieu d'une conversation, où il devait défendre son point de vue. Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils lui parlaient d'elle. Il allait devenir fou. Il s'allongea et tira, de sous son lit, une petite boîte de laquelle il sorti une photo et un foulard.

La photo avait été prise par Molly Weasley à Noël dernier, un an auparavant. Il rentrait d'une soirée mouvementée, après l'agression d'Arthur. Elle était passée pour souhaiter un joyeux noël à tout le monde et déposer quelques paquets. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, au même instant, devant la porte du 12, Grimmaurd Square. Il avait été ébloui par la joie qu'elle dégageait. Qu'elle était belle. Elle lui avait sauté au cou en lançant un « Joyeux Noël, Remus » et en l'embrassant. Sa bouche avait atterri à mi-chemin entre sa joue et sa bouche, le troublant étrangement. Il lui avait répondue avec un peu plus de retenue, mais l'avait serrée plus longtemps que nécessaire pour de simples vœux de noël, pour savourer son contact. Puis elle l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux sombres. Un bonheur intense y brillait.

Sur cette photo, elle lui adressait de grands sourires. Elle semblait aux anges. A côté d'elle se tenait Sirius, au premier plan, hilare, avec son verre à la main, saluant tout le monde. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait vu personne et il était avec son filleul. Au centre de la photo, celui-ci tenait par les épaules, une Ginny qui s'était blottie contre lui. Elle semblait aussi radieuse, que Tonks, dans les bras de son héros.

C'est ce qui avait attiré son attention, quand il avait découvert la photo. Lorsque Molly les avait appelés, il s'était naturellement mis derrière Tonks. Puis, il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle, et avait incliné la tête en avant pour la poser sur son épaule et être ainsi à sa hauteur. Un long frisson d'excitation l'avait alors parcouru. Il avait perçu celui qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Plus tard, elle s'était approchée et lui avait, timidement, tendu un paquet en lui murmurant : « Joyeux Noël, Remus ». Il l'avait regardait d'un air étonné et elle s'était dépêchée de déclarer :

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as rien pour moi ! Je voulais juste te faire plaisir. »

Elle avait pensé à lui, pour Noël. Certes, elle avait fait un cadeau à Sirius, à Harry et à Hermione. Les Weasley avaient eu le droit à un paquet en commun, avec un autre petit paquet pour Ginny. Mais c'était des membres de sa famille et des enfants. Elle avait tenu à lui faire un cadeau en propre. Il était touché. Il avait ouvert le paquet et y avait découvert un ouvrage de son auteur préféré et un pull et l'écharpe coordonnée, en cachemire rouge carmin. C'est ce qu'il préférait, mais il n'avait guère les moyens de se l'offrir.

« Merci, Do...Tonks, avait-il répondu, ému qu'elle ait retenu ce qu'il aimait. Puis à son tour, il avait sorti un petit paquet de la poche de sa robe. « Ce n'est pas grand chose, avait-il murmuré, mais il m'a fait penser à toi. »

Elle avait pris son cadeau délicatement, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et avait ôté le nœud. A l'intérieur, un petit collier en or blanc – il n'aurait pu lui offrir de l'argent, qu'elle affectionnait – une pierre de lune pendait à son extrémité.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était la pierre que je préfère ?, murmura-t-elle. Merci, Remus. Je l'adore. »

Elle s'était penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser et encore une fois, elle rata sa joue et l'embrassa au bord des lèvres, légèrement rougissante. Il avait su alors que ce n'était pas un raté. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, mais le rouge qui ornait ses joues parlait pour elle. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Molly qui les regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui, en lui demandant d'attacher le collier. Alors qu'il attachait le bijou, il avait eu envie d'embrasser la courbe délicate de son cou. Mais il s'était contenu.

Mais ce soir, dans sa tanière, en regardant cette photo, il ne voyait que le magnifique sourire qu'elle avait ce jour-là et non la joie des autres. A vrai dire, il ne voyait qu'elle depuis des jours, en particulier dans ses rêves. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux bruns, son sourire espiègle, ses courtes mèches roses – couleur préférée. Il pouvait presque en sentir la douceur.

Il se leva, alla à la fenêtre pour contempler la lune. Encore quelques jours et elle serait pleine. Encore une de plus sans Prongs et sans Padfoot. Il retourna se coucher et ferma les yeux, tenant son foulard dans sa main. Alors, elle lui apparu en rêve. Si jeune, si belle, si vivante. Pour une nuit encore, elle revenait le hanter. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Dora! »

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, une jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle secoua la tête, sorti de son lit et alla s'assoire sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Là, elle contempla la lune. Dans huit jours, il allait souffrir et elle n'allait pas dormir. Pas que ses nuits fussent calmes et reposantes. Surtout depuis qu'il travaillait en souterrain.

Elle savait qu'il devait intégrer ce qu'elle appelait « son autre peuple » pour le bien de l'ordre et du monde. Ils devaient savoir ce que préparait Voldemort. Et il était le seul à pouvoir intégrer celui des loups-garous. C'est pour cela que Dumbeldore lui avait confié cette mission. Mais elle s'angoissait depuis qu'il était parti, en particulier les nuits de plein lune. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu fuir la réalité, par cette mission. Comme il la fuyait, elle, depuis la mort de Sirius, Padfoot comme il l'appelait.

Il avait été effondré par la mort de son ami. Même si il n'avait pas craqué devant tout le monde. Il avait tout d'abord dû retenir Harry, lorsque Sirius était passé de l'autre côté du voile. Puis il avait du combattre les Mangemorts qui restaient. Lorsque cela avait été fait, il l'avait escortée à Sainte Mangouste, laissant Harry, entre les mains de Dumbeldore. Il avait été moins inquiet pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait que 16 ans. Ce n'est plus un enfant, certes. Mais ce n'était pas encore un homme.

Remus avait réglé un certain nombre de détails de son admission avec le personnel de Sainte Mangouste et prévenu ses parents, avant disparaître. Personne ne savait où il était. Elle les avait entendus. Elle sut d'instinct où il s'était réfugié. Quand le mage-infirmier avait quitté la salle de soin, elle s'était rhabillée et avait discrètement quitté l'hôpital des sorciers. De là, elle avait rejoint Grimmaurd Square. C'est là qu'elle l'avait trouvé, assis à longue table de la cuisine, prostré. Il ne semblait pas voir le verre de whisky pur feu devant lui. Elle était bouleversée par la détresse qui se dégageait de lui. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne savait comment elle avait trouvé les mots ; mais elle l'avait réconforté. Son héros, son homme, son loup.

Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre. Elle s'était rangée du côté de Dumbeldore, dès qu'elle avait fini sa formation d'Auror. Ils s'était rencontré au quartier général de l'Ordre. Sirius les avait présentés. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur. Il riait toujours de ses pitreries. Remus était le plus vieil ami de Sirius et il vivait avec lui à Grimmaurd. Il était donc normal qu'ils se rencontrent, un jour.

Cette première fois, elle avait été frappé par l'expression de son regard doré. Pour tous, elle était « la petit Dora », un peu maladroite. Mais, elle n'avait pas eu cette impression lorsqu'il l'avait regardé.

Puis l'été dernier, Harry avait produit un Patronus pour repousser les Détraqueurs. Une garde rapprochée avait été créée pour le ramener à Grimmaurd Square. Les volontaires s'étaient bousculés. Même les enfants de Molly avaient voulu y aller. Remus avait pris la tête des opérations. Lorsqu'elle s'était proposée, voyant une façon de faire mieux connaissance avec lui, il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Un éclair de terreur les avaient parcourus, mais il avait accepté qu'elle vienne. C'était la première fois, ils travaillaient ensemble. Elle lui avait presque sauté à la gorge quand il l'avait appelée « Nymphadora ». Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de passer la soirée avec eux et de jouer avec son métamorphisme, ou tirant la langue, révélant un long piercing argenté, pour faire rire Ginny et Hermione, mais surtout pour attirer l'attention de Remus. Elle s'était aperçue qu'il la regardait beaucoup avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et une tendresse non-dissimulé au fond des yeux. Il s'était amusé ce soir-là, malgré la menace qui planait.

Mais, depuis bien des choses avaient changé, surtout depuis cette nuit. Ce soir-là, quand elle était rentrée dans la cuisine, il avait relevé la tête vers elle.

« Que fais-tu, là, Tonks ?

J'ai entendu les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste parler de ce qui s'était passé au ministère. Que Bellatrix avait … Que Sirius était …

Mort, asséna Lupin. Cette pourriture l'a tué. Après qu'elle se soit débarrassée de toi, Sirius l'a combattue. Mais elle l'a tué. Que fais-tu là ?, lui redemanda-t-il.

Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

On ne peut mieux Tonks. Je respire la santé et la joie de vivre. Ca ne se voit pas ?

Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'aimais beaucoup Sirius.

Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. Pendant presque treize ans, j'ai cru que l'un de meilleurs amis avait provoqué la mort de mon autre meilleur ami. Qu'il les avait trahis, lui, sa femme et leur enfant, avant de tuer celui que nous pensions être notre ami. Je l'ai retrouvé et pendant deux ans nous avons de nouveau partagé beaucoup de choses, à commencer par l'affection que nous éprouvions pour le fils de notre ami décédé. Et ce soir, lorsque cet enfant est parti le croyant en danger, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de rester ici, en sécurité pour Harry, pour qu'il garde son seul parent. »

Il se tut un instant, baissant la tête. Ses mains se crispèrent sur son verre. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu. Que j'étais là. Qu'il me faisait confiance. Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle aventure pour les Maraudeurs. Qu'il faisait pour Harry, ce qu'il aurait fait pour James. Ce qu'Harry avait fait pour lui, il y a deux ans. Ce que James aurait fait pour lui. Et que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, j'étais là pour m'occuper de Harry. Que Dumbeldore ferait ce qu'il faut pour que je devienne son tuteur. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, Tonks. Que va devenir Harry ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus, murmura-t-elle. Harry ira bien quand il aura fait son deuil. C'est toi qui m'inquiète pour l'instant. Tu semble sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Comment une femme aussi jeune pouvait être aussi intuitive ?

« Retourne à Sainte Mangouste, Tonks., dit-il en se levant.

Non, je ne te laisserais pas affronter ça tout seul, Remus. Je sais que c'est toi qui a contacté mes parents.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi., énonça-t-il comme une évidence.

Tu n'étais pas le seul membre de l'Ordre présent., répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire et ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire. Pourquoi l'avait-il accompagnée en personne à Sainte Mangouste et avait-il pris en charge toutes les démarches administratives avant l'arrivée de ses parents ? Lui, le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Ça, c'est fait comme ça. Retourne à Sainte Mangouste., répéta-t-il, une fois de plus, en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Je te l'ai dit. Je ne te laisserais pas seul à culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas seul pour affronter ça. Et tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir responsable de la mort de Sirius. Harry doit ressentir la même chose. Moi aussi, je me sens coupable. Si j'avais été plus forte, plus expérimentée ; Bellatrix ne m'aurait pas vaincue et elle n'aurait pas pu tuer Sirius. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir plus d'expérience pour vaincre cette ordure de Bellatrix. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Remus. Même si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Sirius que toi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Mais crois-tu que Sirius aurais accepté de rester en arrière ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tonks s'avança vers lui et lui posa délicatement, une main sur son épaule.

« Ne reste pas seul, cette nuit, Remus. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Mais je le suis autant si non plus que toi. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-moi. Je n'étais pas assez douée pour la vaincre. C'est moi qu'elle voulait tuer. »

A ces mots, elle vit Remus blêmir. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en elle.

« Tu ne pouvais pas la battre, rétorqua Remus. Tu es trop pure pour connaître la magie dont elle fait usage. Et trop jeune pour avoir autant de connaissance.

Je ne suis pas trop jeune., lui répondit-elle, avec colère.

Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Une gamine immature ! », lui asséna-t-il.

Une gifle retentissante lui répondit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'attendait à une telle explosion de violence. La tension devint presque palpable. Ils se dévisagèrent. Alors soudain Remus attira Tonks à lui et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Ça aurait pu être toi !, murmura Remus, entre deux baisers. Ça aurait pu être toi !

Je sais.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été toi ? »

Il se remit à l'embrasser avec passion. Tonks lui répondit avec la même ardeur. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça, l'un comme l'autre. Si longtemps qu'ils se tourmentaient, à ne pas vouloir s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Reste avec moi, Dora., demanda-t-il humblement, osant pour la première fois, employé ce surnom, que lui donnait ses parents.

Je reste, Moony. »

A ces mots, Remus glissa un bras sous les genoux de Dora et la souleva pour la porter dans les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Là, il la déposa au pied du lit et recommença à l'embrasser, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Il réalisa qu'elle avait conservé son piercing. Son contact avait quelque chose d'étrange, de déstabilisant et étrangement excitant. Soudain, il se souvient de sa passion pour l'argent. Il cessa de l'embrasser et recula légèrement. Dora ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle lui murmura :

« C'est de l'or blanc. Je ne porte plus d'argent depuis noël. Je n'en porterais plus jamais. »

Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative du baiser suivant. Elle glissa hardiment sa langue entre ses lèvres, et commença la danse sensuelle qu'il venait de lui enseigner. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et senti son excitation. C'était si nouveau pour elle.

Elle allait le rendre fou à force de l'embrasser de ce façon. Elle semblait picorer ses lèvres plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de lui-même. Si il ne le faisait pas, elle allait le prendre un sauvage. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'écarta de lui.

« Doucement Dora !

Doucement ?, murmura la jeune métamorphage.

Oui, je te demande juste de ralentir, un petit peu.

Tu as des doutes., murmura-t-elle

Non j'ai peur de craquer trop vite. », répondit-il dans un sourire.

Lentement, il l'allongea sur son lit et commença à la dévêtir. Quand elle ne fut plus que vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, il recommença à caresser sa peau satinée. Elle était si belle, si féminine. Il découvrit un autre piercing argenté à son nombril. Il s'en approcha en confiance. Plus que de l'or blanc avait-elle dit. Il picora son ventre de baisers, puis sa poitrine. Il remonta vers son cou, embrassa légèrement sa mâchoire puis sa joue, tout en glissant ses doigts dans ses mèches roses. Chacun de ses baisers tiraient des soupirs de plaisir à la jeune femme. Il jouait avec son corps comme un musicien jouait de son instrument. Elle était intimidée. Lentement, elle toucha son visage couturé, retraçant chacune de ses cicatrices du bout des doigts puis avec la langue. Hésitante, elle avança les mains vers sa chemise qu'elle déboutonna et elle s'en hardie à le caresser. Il eût un léger frison et s'écarta légèrement. Elle ôta ses mains croyant l'avoir choqué. Mais il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle fut subjuguée par l'éclat, presque ambré, que leur donné le désir. Elle compris que loin d'être choqué par son geste, il avait aimé ses caresses. Peu à peu, elle l'aida à se déshabiller. Ils reprirent leurs baisers, leurs caresses. Tonks aimait suivre le contour des cicatrices de son amant. Remus s'étonnait de la sentir faire. C'est comme si elle semblait accepter le loup-garou, qu'il était. Il entreprit de lui faire découvrir un monde de délices. Il éprouverait peut-être des remords demain, mais ce soir, cette nuit était la leur. Il reprit l'exploration du corps de sa compagne, la gratifiant de caresses de plus en plus audacieuse. Il la sentait surprise, à chaque fois que ses mains s'aventuraient plus bas, à chaque fois que ses caresses se faisaient plus intimes. Puis elle sembla décider à explorer son corps à son tour. Ses mains parcourraient les méplats de son corps couturé. Elles étaient douces, fraîches, légères. Elles glissèrent sur ses épaules, le long de son dos, sur ses fesses. La tension se faisait toujours plus importante. Aux doux soupirs de Dora répondaient les gémissements de Remus. Alors le désir prit le dessus et, plongeant son regard doré dans les prunelles encore assombrit par le plaisir, nouant leurs mains dans un gestes plein de tendresse, il vint en elle, dans un mouvement plein de douceur, et ils entamèrent une danse pleine de sensualité, qui les mena vers l'extase. Puis blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent épuisés mais heureux.

* * *

Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, le lendemain matin. Elle était seule dans le lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et découvrit Remus, appuyé contre la fenêtre de la chambre. Le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle sortit du lit, enveloppée dans le drap.

« Remus, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant.

Tu dois retourner à Sainte Mangouste, Tonks.

Hier, j'étais Dora, sourit-elle.

Tu dois retourner là-bas. Et...il ne faut plus nous voir, Tonks., ajouta-t-il en insistant sur son surnom, mais sans la regarder. C'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop dangereux. Tu sais ce que je suis. Je n'ai pas le droit de te garder avec moi. Je ne peux imposer ça à personne. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura après lui avoir embrassé l'épaule :

« Remus, pourquoi veux-tu absolument que les gens ne t'aiment pas sous prétexte que tu es différent ? Beaucoup de gens t'apprécient. Tous les Weasley, à l'exception de Percy. Mais c'est Percy. Hermione aussi. Minerva, Albus, Fol-Œil. Sirius t'aimait. Harry t'aime.

Harry est comme son père. Pour James, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit problème de poils, comme pour Sirius et Lily

Moi aussi, je t'aime Moony. »

Elle avait employé le surnom à dessein. Pour lui prouver que sa lycanthropie n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Remus tourna la tête vers elle ; estomaqué Elle le regardait les yeux débordant d'amour et de bonheur. Il se dégagea de ses bras.

« Pas toi., murmura-t-il. Pas toi Dora !, cria-t-il plus fort.

Pourquoi pas moi ? Je t'aime et le fait que tu sois un loup-garou n'y change rien.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es une enfant, Tonks. Dans quelques temps, tu riras de ton engouement. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Va-t'en Tonks.

Non, je ne....

Fiche le camp. Je ne veux plus te voir ici, sauf si ça concerne l'ordre.

Remus.

Je ne te le répèterais pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était une erreur qui ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. »

Tonks le dévisagea, déboussolée, anéantie. Elle s'écarta enfin de lui, et commença à se rhabiller avec des gestes fébriles sans un mot. Elle luttait contre les larmes. Elle voulait être forte devant lui. Elle voulait lui faire honneur. Une fois vêtue de pied en cape, elle se retourna vers lui en déclara froidement :

« Tu ne dis que des bêtises. Et je reste polie. Mais tu as raison sur un point. Tu ne me mérite pas. Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose, Remus John Lupin : la nuit dernière n'était pas erreur et je t'aime, je t'aimerais toute ma vie. A bientôt, Moony. » ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

C'était le jour de noël. Ils étaient tous réunis au Terrier. Molly avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il se doutait qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. L'an dernier, elle les avait observés avec Dora. Depuis qu'il était en immersion, il n'avait eu que peu de contact avec les membres de l'ordre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Molly lui avait parlé de Dora. Il avait une telle honte de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit de la mort de Padfoot. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Harry était là, il voulait passer un bon moment avec lui. Il lui manquait. Comme Sirius, il retrouvait son père à travers l'adolescent. Et un peu de Sirius aussi. Ces amis n'étaient pas revenus, depuis leur dispute. Mais ça ne l'empêchait nullement de penser à Dora.

Il entendit Harry parler de Rogue, à Arthur. Il ne l'aimait guère mais il lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'année où il avait enseigner à Poudlard. Il avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance, mais si Dumbeldore disait que l'on pouvait compter sur Rogue ça devait être vrai. Il avait confiance en Dumbeldore. Il vit Molly regardait dans sa direction. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle n'arrêtait pas. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient presque disputés à cause de Dora.

Voilà qu'il en revenait à Dora. Elle lui manquait. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, si il était venu c'était un peu dans l'espoir de la voir. Molly avait sous-entendu qu'elle l'inviterait. Mais Dora avait sans doute préféré passer Noël avec ses parents. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas croisés depuis leur dispute, au lendemain de la mort de Patmol. Il avait appris qu'elle était retournée à Sainte Magouste d'où elle sortait quelques jours plus tard. Mais on avait très vite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son métamorphisme semble avoir quelques problèmes. Elle n'avait plus des courtes mèches roses. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du traumatisme de la mort de Sirius, lui comme les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit.

Il était passé rapidement un soir faire un rapport à l'Ordre. Elle était venue faire de même. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Elle était entrée dans la pièce, alors qu'il parlait aux autres. Il l'avait aperçue du coin de l'œil. Elle était comme toujours vêtue d'un jeans troué aux genoux. On voyait nettement les rajouts de tissus sous les poches arrières du pantalon. Elle avait ajouté un sweat-shirt tout aussi élimé, dont elle avait rabattu la capuche pour se protéger du froid. Par dessus, un long trench qui avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs, complétait cette tenue qui manquait d'éclat. Alors qu'elle ôtait sa capuche, il se tourna vers elle. Ce qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place. Non seulement ses vêtements étaient totalement rapiécés, mais Tonks n'arborait plus des cheveux d'un rose éclatant, mais châtains, couleur souris. Comme lui ! Il la regarda hébété. Dans les yeux de Dora, brillait un défi sans nom. « Tu vois, semblait lui crier le regard sombre. Je me fous de ta pauvreté, je me fous que tu sois un loup-garou, je te veux toi ! Tel que tu es. Tel que je t'aime. »

« - Alors Lupin ? Greyback ? »

La voix de Severus le rappela à l'ordre. Mais le lycanthrope ne réagit pas. Snape se tourna vers ce qui attirait son attention et eût un sourire mauvais :

« Décidément Nymphadora, ça va de mal en pis. D'abord, votre Patronus puis votre tenue, c'est encore pire que la dernière fois. Vous n'aviez rien de plus déchiré dans votre garde-robe. On vous croirait sorti d'une poubelle.

Moi aussi, je suis ravie de vous voir, Severus. », rétorqua la métamorphomage.

Un sourire fugitif se dessina sur les lèvres de Remus. Elle avait de la répartie, sa Princesse. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent et son sourire s'affaissa face à la colère que celui de la jeune femme contenait. Fol Œil lui dit de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle passa derrière lui. Il sentit son bras glissé le long de ses épaules, ses doigts lui caressant furtivement le nuque. Il eut un long frison, qu'il ne put retenir. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et se fichait ouvertement que les autres puissent la voir faire. Elle avait décidé de le provoquer. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle le sentit de nouveau frissonner. Il lui offrit une tasse de thé qu'elle accepta. Il se lava pour la servir et alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, elle ouvrait sa veste, dévoilant la chemise qu'elle portait en-dessous : c'était la sienne. Il l'avait cherchée partout. Et voilà qu'elle apparaissait avec sa chemise sur le dos. Elle la lui avait piquée. Elle la portait, nouée juste au dessus de sa taille, révélant le piercing qu'elle arborait et sa peau soyeuse. Tellement désirable. Sa tenue ne semblait être du goût de Snape, qui la regardait d'un air méprisant. Lui au contraire, malgré le fait qu'il s'était juré de ne plus l'approcher appréciait le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Il s'approcha d'elle précautionneusement et lui servit son thé. Elle en profita pour l'effleurer une fois de plus. Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle sembla l'ignorer ostensiblement toute la soirée, aux yeux de tous, mais cette petite peste avait décidé de le faire craquer. Elle avait compris le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Et alors qu'elle faisait son rapport, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa lentement. Il la laissa faire quelques instants, durant lesquels il perdit le fil de ce qu'elle disait. Puis il repoussa sa main avant de se lever. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle si non il ne répondait plus de lui. Il risquait de commettre un acte irréparable comme l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Elle termina son rapport en quelques minutes, expliquant que le ministère voulait que Dumbeldore soutienne son action, mais surtout savoir ce qu'il faisait de ses journées lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Tous se le demandaient, mais si Dumbeldore faisait quelque chose, c'était nécessairement pour une bonne raison. Sanpe annonça qu'il serait de nouveau injoignable pour les jours à venir. Ils mirent donc fin à la réunion et un à un, les membres de l'ordre quittèrent le QG. Remus les raccompagnait. C'est à lui que Harry avait confié la maison. Elle resta la dernière assise à la table de la cuisine. Il l'attendait appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle prit tout son temps pour finir se tasse de thé. Puis elle se leva, pris son manteau et sa veste de survêtement, qu'elle enfila sans pour autant l'attachée. Elle se tourna vers cet homme qu'elle aimait tant et qui avait lutté toute la soirée pour lui résister. Elle s'approcha de lui, si près qu'elle le frôla. Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle lui murmura, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Tu as réfléchis, Moony ?

Non, murmura-t-il à son tour, troublé par son regard sombre. Je ne peux pas. Comprends-moi Dora !

Ne m'appelle pas Dora., asséna-t-elle. Si tu ne veux pas reconnaître ce qu'il se passe entre nous et que tu m'aimes, tu perds le droit de m'appeler Dora.

Je t'aime Dora., murmura sourdement Lupin. Mais je ne suis pas pour toi.

Tu es trop stupide, Remus., ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant, comme elle l'aimait le faire à mi-chemin entre sa joue et ses lèvres. A bientôt. »

Elle se recula, fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de faire brusquement demi-tour vers lui, et de se jeter dans ses bras en l'embrassant avidement. Il lui avait répondue. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher. Toute la soirée, il en avait rêvé. Elle était si douce contre lui. Il prolongea leur baiser, la serrant contre lui, caressant la taille que sa chemise dévoilée, glissant ses doigts dans les courtes mèches qu'elle portait, à présent. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui murmura :

« Remus, s'il te plaît !

Non Dora ! Arrêtes !

Pourquoi ?

Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Et alors quelle importance si on en a envie ?, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Je ne suis pas pour toi. Quelque soit mon amour pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'infliger ça.

Même pour une fois ? Même pour une nuit ?, chuchota-t-elle en se plaquant plus étroitement contre lui.

Non, nous ne devons pas recommencer. Je te l'ai dit., » murmura-t-il à son tour, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Il la regarda. Elle était tellement belle. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre sans elle ? Elle l'embrassa encore, plaquée contre lui toujours plus étroitement. Elle avait décidé de le faire craquer. Il l'écarta de lui, les mains autour de son visage et lui dit :

« Je ne peux pas te garder. Je le ferais avec tellement de plaisir et pas uniquement pour cette nuit. Mais je suis trop dangereux pour toi. Ça ne serait pas bien de te garder cette nuit, pour te dire de t'en aller demain, car je ne pourrais pas te garder. Je ne peux pas t'imposer cette vie marginale. Tu vas grandir, ma Dora chérie et tu passeras à autre chose. Je te promets qu'un jour, tu guériras de ton engouement, mon amour. »

Il l'attira une dernière fois à lui et l'embrassa, comme un désespéré. Il voulait se faire une provision de souvenirs pour les années à venir.

« Vas-t'en maintenant !, lui chuchota-t-il. S'il te plaît, Dora., l'implora-t-il, alors qu'elle hésitait. Ne me fais pas agir en égoïste. Laisse-moi agir dignement pour une fois, comme un homme et non comme la bête que je suis. »

Elle vit le désespoir qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle comprit le combat qu'il menait. Il voulait agir dignement pour qu'elle soit fière de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas piétiner sa dignité. Elle ne voulait rien lui impose. Il devait comprendre seul que sa qualité de loup-garou n'était rien pour elle. Juste un petit problème. Une petite maladie. Elle s'avança et lui dit :

« Juste une dernière fois. Pour ne pas t'oublier, pour ne pas oublier le goût de tes baisers quand je serais seule dans mon lit, à penser à toi., expliqua-t-elle, en l'embrassant, langoureusement. A bientôt. Je t'aime Moony. »

Sur ce dernier baiser, elle quitta la maison de Sirius, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Un grand froid l'envahit. Elle venait juste de partir et elle lui manquait déjà.

« J'ai invité _notre chère Tonks_ aujourd'hui », disait Molly, en le ramenant à la réalité. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda : « Tu l'as vu, ces dernier temps, Remus ?

Oh non, je n'ai pas vu grand monde, répondit-il, en se demandant ce que Molly allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Mais Tonks va dans sa propre famille, non ?

Mmmmmh, dit Molly. Peut-être. En fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de passer Noël seule »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Un de plus ! Il savait ce que Molly cherchait à faire. Elle voulait à tout pris qu'il reconnaisse qu'il aimait Dora et le faire culpabiliser d'avoir rejeté la jeune femme. Il baissa un instant les yeux sur son assiette. Non ! Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait imposer sa lycanthropie à personne et surtout pas à Dora. Il tourna la tête vers Harry qui lui posait une question :

« Le Patronus de Tonks a changé de forme, lui disait l'adolescent. C'est en tout cas ce que prétend Rogue. Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait se produire. Pourquoi un Patronus changerait-il ? »

Il pensa un instant que ses amis avaient mis leur menace à exécution et revenaient le hanter par l'intermédiaire de Harry. Pourquoi tous s'acharnaient-ils à lui parler de Tonks, ce soir ? Il réfléchit un instant. Que pouvait-il répondre à Harry ? Il y a quelques semaines, Snape avait évoqué le changement de Patronus de Dora. Lui ne l'avait jamais vu. Il prit son temps pour mâcher le morceau de carton qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ce qu'il mangeait, il n'en savait rien. Depuis le moment où Harry avait évoqué Dora, il lui semblait que sa bouche s'était remplie de cendres.

« Parfois …. un grand choc … un bouleversement émotionnel..., murmura-t-il enfin, en se demandant où aller l'emmener cette conversation.

Il paraissait très grand, avec quatre pattes. », ajouta le jeune homme.

A cette phrase, une idée le frappa. Il n'entendit pas Molly hurler à Arthur que Percy arrivait. Il connaissait assez sa Dora pour savoir qu'elle l'avait fait. Il regarda un instant Harry qui semblait, lui aussi, plonger dans de profondes réflexions. Alors qu'il quittaient tous la table pour le salon, il lui semblait voir devant lui Tonks lui sourire de façon narquoise ; entendre sa voix lui murmurer « Tu as beau me dire que je ne suis pas en sécurité avec toi, c'est tout de même toi qui me protège. Tu vois que je me fous que tu sois un loup-garou. C'est toi que j'aime et c'est à toi que je confie ma vie. »

Elle l'aimait vraiment ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un béguin d'adolescent comme il le croyait. Mais il n'en restait pas moins dangereux pour Dora. Il perçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un mouvement qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Dans un coin du salon des Weasley, étaient, enfin, réapparus ses meilleurs amis. James se tenaient derrière Lily, la serrant contre lui les bras passés autour de ses épaules. Elle regardait bouleversée, son fils, si heureux d'être au milieu de la famille qu'il s'était choisi et qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Elle se tourna vers lui adressa un sourire mouillé d'encouragement. Sirius lui adressa un regard noir, puis regarda Harry qui discutait avec une Ginny hilare. Padfoot se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, avant de lui adresser un hochement de la tête : « A toi de jouer, Moony ! », déclara-t-il « La vie est trop courte, comme tu peux le voir ! Puis le petit prend de l'avance sur toi. T'as pas honte, ajouta-t-il ironique. »

Ils regardèrent de nouveau Harry, puis s'évanouir dans un léger scintillement argenté. Remus contempla Harry et Ginny : elle les yeux brillants de retenir l'attention de celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années ; lui presque aussi maladroit que son père pour comprendre et faire comprendre à Ginny ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il avait constaté que Harry s'approchait moins aisément de Ginny. Il semblait la fuir comme lui fuyait Dora. Mais son filleul avançait effectivement plus vite dans sa relation avec Ginny. Il les regarda éclater de rire à une plaisanterie des jumeaux, au point de tomber à la renverse. Harry rattrapa la jeune fille, leur regard se croisèrent s'animèrent d'un même éclat, avant que celui de Harry se trouble et que Ginny rougisse. Il aida quand même l'adolescente à se redresser, jeta un regard à Ron, puis à Lupin, qui lui adressa un sourire. Remus prit alors sa décision. Il parlerait à Dora, dès que sa mission chez les loups-garous serait achevée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en sortirait. Mais ils devaient mettre les choses au point. Dora devait savoir ce qu'elle risquait à entretenir une relation avec un lycanthrope, les risques que comportaient une vie avec un être comme lui. Un mariage avec un réprouvé comme lui. Il ne savait même pas si il pourrait, sans danger lui donner les enfants qu'elle voulait. Des enfants sains sans les problèmes de leur père. Il n'avait aucune certitude, mais en voyant ses amis si heureux, malgré leur décès, en voyant Harry si malhabile dans sa relation avec Ginny, il savait qu'il ne supporterait plus de ne pas parler à sa Princesse.

* * *

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle avait senti son regard sur elle toute la soirée, avant qu'ils ne commence la patrouille, inquiet et adorateur. Elle savait qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit ailleurs, mais il avait accepté qu'elle prenne son tour de garde. Ce n'était qu'une patrouille.

Il avait été heureux de la voir. Même si un élan de panique l'avait saisi. Il la contemplait. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à lui parler. Mais ce n'était qu'une patrouille.

Mais ce soir, rien n'avait tourné comme prévu. Les membres de l'AD avaient eux-aussi patrouillé dans les couloirs. C'est eux qui avaient découvert que Draco avait réussir à introduire des Mangemorts à Poudlard. Puis Rogue s'était rangé de leur côté, en tuant Dumbeldore. Ils avaient failli tous y rester, en particulier Bill que Greyback avait attaqué, lui lacérant le visage. Maintenant, il gisait sur un lit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Dumbeldore était mort. Snape avait révélé son vrai visage. Ils étaient tous réunis autour du lit de Bill, écoutant Harry leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en haut de la tour Eux évoquaient la bataille, dans ses moindres détails. Alors Arthur et Molly arrivèrent, avec Fleur la fiancée de leur fils. Une âpre discussion s'engagea entre la future belle-mère et la future belle-fille sur le mariage et les conséquences qu'auraient les morsures de Greyback sur son fils. Molly pensait que Fleur voudrait annuler le mariage. Fleur lui répondait qu'elle se fichait que son mari soit défiguré, cela montrerait seulement qu'il était courageux. Cette phrase lui retourna les tripes. Il se doutait qu'elle allait s'en servir Il leva à peine les yeux quand il entendit sa voix :

« Tu as vu, déclara-t-elle crispée. Elle veut toujours l'épouser même si il a été mordu. Elle s'en fiche.

C'est différent. », répondit-il, en remuant à peine les lèvres, tendu, ne voulant pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il devait être sûr, savoir si elle avait bien compris quelles seraient les conséquences de leur relation. Il ne voulait pas croire à l'espoir qui l'avait saisi depuis plus d'un an. Il savait que si elle percevait la moindre faille , elle en profiterait. « Bill ne sera pas un loup-garou à part entière. Les deux cas sont très …

Mais ça m'est égal, ça m'est complètement égal, s'écria-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui et en le secouant. Je te l'ai répété un million de fois.

Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois, répliqua Lupin, les yeux fixé sur le sol, refusant de croiser le regard de Tonks de peur de craquer. Que je suis trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre...trop dangereux...

Et moi, je t'ai répété un million de fois que ton attitude était ridicule, Remus, lança Molly.

Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit-il avec fermeté. Tonks mérite quelqu'un qui soit jeune et sain.

Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, répondit Molly en esquissant un léger sourire. D'ailleurs, Remus, les hommes jeunes et sains ne le restent pas forcément.

Ce n'est pas ... le moment d'en parler. », déclara Lupin, évitant le regard des autres, un peu égaré. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie privée soit étalée devant tout le monde. « Dumbeldore est mort...

Dumbeldore aurait été plus heureux que quiconque de penser qu'il y a un peu plus d'amour dans le monde. », déclara alors Minerva MacGonagall, plus sèche qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il leva les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans leur regard seulement un immense espoir. L'espoir qu'il dise oui à Tonks, l'espoir que l'on pouvait encore s'aimer. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Hagrid entra dans l'infirmerie, interrompant la discussion. Lupin eut un sourire fugitif. Ainsi personne ne le condamnait pour aimer Tonks. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Dora profita du mouvement de foule pour s'approcher de lui. Elle le prit par la main. Il se tourna vers elle, en affichant un air mécontent.

« Ne joue pas au Grand méchant loup, Moony., plaisanta-t-elle à son oreille. Je t'ai vu sourire.

Il faut qu'on parle. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Nous devons tous nous mettre en sécurité. Mais plus tard, nous devrons parler. Il faut que la situation soit claire, Tonks.

Dora, le reprit l'Auror, dans un sourire.

Dora. », sourit-il, en se baissant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se tourna au même moment et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai eu, railla-t-elle.

J'en suis heureux. »

* * *

Glacée ! Telle était Tonks quand elle entra vers une heure du matin au 12 Grimmaurd Square. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. Bien que sa mission fut éreintante, Nymphadora n'éprouvait pas le besoin de dormir. Elle entra dans la cabine et ouvrit le jet au maximum. Après plusieurs minutes, elle coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et sans même prendre le temps de se sécher enfila un tee-shirt à l'effigie des Bizarr'Sisters et un jean propre. Elle redescendit les escaliers de la maison de Sirius. Ça restait malgré tout la maison de Sirius. Et le Quartier général de l'ordre. Enfin plus maintenant que Dumbeldore était mort.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser que Snape ait pu le tuer. Le professeur avait une telle confiance en lui. Certes, Sirius et Harry ne l'aimaient pas. Remus avait pensé, quant à lui, qu'on pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, à partir du moment où Dumbeldore lui faisait confiance. Remus ! Son nom seul suffisait à la faire frissonner de plaisir. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis les funérailles du directeur de Poudlard. Certes, ils y avaient assistés ensemble, mais ils n'avaient pas pu parler de leur relation. Son travail, la mission de Remus, les obsèques et maintenant ils devaient vider le QG de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps de le faire. Il y avait plus urgent. Ils étaient tous retournés à Grimmaurd Square: elle, Remus, les Weasley y compris Bill et Fleur, Hermione, Harry. Il fallait voir ce qui pouvait être gardé et jeté et ce avec le consentement de Harry. Celui-ci retournerait passer le mois de juillet chez son oncle et sa tante pour la dernière fois, avant que la Trace ne soit levée. Alors une nouvelle épreuve les attendraient. Il leur faudrait évacuer non seulement Harry, mais aussi ses Moldus. Pour l'instant personne n'avait de solution pour que Voldemeort ne le tue pas avant. Comment faire ?

Elle se posait encore la question, arrivée en bas des escaliers. Elle essaya, alors, de se souvenir où se situait ce fichu porte parapluie dans lequel elle se prenait systématiquement les pieds. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller la maison avec les hurlements de sa grand-tante. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle abandonna. Elle trouverait quand même les moyens de se prendre les pieds dedans, même si elle parvenait à le localiser. Elle avança prudemment dans le couloir étroit, pour se rendre dans le petit salon. C'était là que l'on avait allumé un feu. Un feu en plein mois de juin. On pouvait trouver ça comique. Seulement les températures avaient étrangement chuté et la pluie ne cessait de tomber, glacée. Une épaisse couche de brouillard planait depuis quelques jours sur la ville. Il n'y avait aucun doute ; c'était des Détraqueurs.

Elle prit un couloir plus petit, perpendiculaire au premier. Au bout de celui-ci, la dernière porte à gauche - celle du petit salon – était entre-ouverte et laissait échapper un faible rai de lumière. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture et entra discrètement pour ne pas déranger l'occupant de la pièce. Comment ne se prit-elle pas les pieds dans le tapis ? Pourquoi précisément cette fois-là ne fit-elle aucun bruit ? Personne ne le sera sans doute jamais. Mais elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte sans un bruit, ce qui était en soit un exploit pour elle. Elle poussa délicatement la porte et découvrit sur le canapé la silhouette tant aimée. Le grincement de la porte fit se retourner Remus. D'abord surpris, il eut un léger sourire en regardant cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Il y a si longtemps qu'il l'attendait.

Il la regarda entrer. Enfin, elle rentrait du ministère. Ils n'avaient pas pu aborder le problème de leur relation. Elle s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit en frissonnant. Remus se leva et alla chercher une couverture dont il l'enveloppa, avant de la frictionner. Elle s'étonna de cette attention. Il se rassit à côté d'elle, mais laissa son bras autour de ses épaules. Tonks eut un instant d'hésitation puis se pelotonna contre lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Le lycanthrope passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux, le regard plongé dans les flammes. Il ne savait comment aborder la discussion. La vie est trop courte lui avaient dit ses amis. Mais il était déchiré entre sa volonté de protéger Dora et celui plus égoïste de la garder avec lui. De son côté, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Elle s'imprégna de son odeur. Soudain, obéissant à une pulsion, elle l'embrassa dans le cou. Remus se raidit brusquement.

« Je suis désolée, Remus. Je crois que je suis allée trop loin, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Je crois aussi, Tonks. »

Voilà qu'il l'appelait de nouveau Tonks. Elle en aurait rit, si elle n'avait pas été aussi découragée. Elle se leva et laissa tomber la couverture sur le canapé.

« Bonne nuit Remus », murmura-t-elle, en se détournant de lui.

Elle sentit deux mains l'attraper par la taille et se retrouva assise sur les genoux du loup-garou. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, prête à répliquer vertement. Elle en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Il ne semblait pas vouloir céder pas plus qu'elle ne voulait renoncer à lui. Mais la tendresse qu'elle vit briller dans son regard, la fit taire.

« Tu ne trouve pas que la vie est trop courte ? », souffla-t-il à son oreille, avant de l'embrasser.

Son baiser, d'abord tendre et doux, se fit plus impatient, plus séducteur, plus tentateur. Tonks se laissa aller contre lui. Alors comme cette première nuit, Remus la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. « Leur chambre » pensa-t-il. A partir de maintenant, c'était leur chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il passa une heure de plus sans elle. Il la déposa sur le lit et entreprit de la déshabiller, repartant à la découverte de ce corps qui l'avait hanté depuis un an.

« Ton odeur, ton corps, m'ont tellement manqué, murmura-t-il, en parcourant son corps de baisers. Tu m'a manqué, ajouta-t-il, en la regardant de ses prunelles ambrés.

Toi aussi Moony. »

Les mots furent alors de trop. Ils réapprirent à se connaître. Remus apprécia de nouveau le contact troublant du piercing de la jeune femme, contre sa langue. Tonks redessina les cicatrices de son visage de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il couvrait son corps du sien, elle le fit basculer et se retrouva assise sur lui. Elle inversa les rôles, le déshabilla lentement embrassant chaque partie de son corps abîmé qu'elle découvrait. Elle osa les caresses qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui prodiguer lors de leur première nuit, en inventa des nouvelles. Il frissonna sous ses mains.

« Je vais trop loin ?, demanda-t-elle rieuse;

Tu n'iras jamais trop loin, Dora. Pas si tu t'y prends comme ça.

Tu paris ?

Si tu continue, je reprends le contrôle des opérations. », la menaça-t-il

Dans un éclat de rire, ils roulèrent sur le lit, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures. Ils reprirent leur corps à corps langoureux et s'unirent enfin, ne formant plus qu'une seule et même entité, qu'une seule et même personne. Dora sombra dans un sommeil léger pour la première fois depuis des mois, tandis que comme la première fois, Remus la regarda dormir. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Mais, à l'inverse de cette première fois, il n'éprouvait ni regrets ni remords, ni culpabilité. Il était heureux tout simplement. Heureux de tenir cette femme dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle l'accepte tel qu'il était.

« Bien joué, Moony. »

La voix caustique de Prongs raisonna à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers le fantôme de son ami de toujours.

« Tu n'es qu'un voyeur, James Potter.

Je surveille mon fils. Vu les gens qui l'entourent, je ne voudrais pas qu'il subisse une mauvaise influence., ajouta-t-il rieur.

Ton fils n'a pas besoin de moi, pour faire du charme à Ginny et plus si j'ai bien compris. Enfin, j'ai déjà de la chance que ça ne soit pas Padfoot.

On parle de moi ?, demanda Sirius. Alors Lupin, ça va ?

On ne peut mieux, Black, rétorqua le loup-garou, en souriant de la grimace de son ami, à l'énoncé de son nom.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

Pour ne pas réveiller Dora. »

Le visage fantomatique de Sirius prit un teinte un peu plus grisée.

« Tu as encore...Tu as encore...avec ma cousine....

Je crois que le mot que tu cherches Sirius, c'est « coucher »., déclara James goguenard. Je traduis vu qu'il ne sait plus s'exprimer : « Tu as encore osé coucher avec ma cousine ? ». Et oui, je pense qu'on peut voir les choses ainsi, Padfoot.

James, arrête un peu de te moquer de lui, dit la douce voix de Lily. Je suis heureuse de vous voir ensemble, Moony.

Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Lupin ?, demanda Sirius agressif.

Je pensais la mettre enceinte et l'abandonner. », lui répondit le loup-garou du tac-au-tac.

Alors le deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux.

« Va je te donne ma bénédiction, déclara Sirius, grand seigneur.

Ils s'en sont passés jusqu'à présent, Padfoot, rétorqua James, toujours aussi hilare.

Ttsss ! Prongs, laisse-moi l'illusion que je suis encore le chef de cette famille et que je maîtrise la situation.

Je crois que la seule chose que tu n'aies jamais maîtrisé, Padfoot, déclara Lily, l'air très sérieux. C'est l'art délicat de faire des conneries. »

Les quatre amis rirent de nouveau. Pour un peu, ils en auraient oubliés que trois d'entre-eux étaient mort.

« Bon tu ne sembles plus avoir besoin de nous, sur ce coup-là, déclara finalement James. On va donc te laisser. On se revoit bientôt.

Prends soin de ta femme et de vos enfants, murmura Lily en lui effleurant la joue d'un baiser fantomatique. Et jette un coup d'œil sur Harry.

Ouais, c'est ça ! Surveille mon filleul, et dis lui de ne pas lâcher la petite Weasley. Si il le fait, je renonce à être son parrain. Et surtout, prends soin de ma cousine, ou tu auras affaire à moi !, menaça Sirius.

Attendez ! Comment ça vous partez ?, interrogea Remus.

On reviendra. T'en fais pas ! », répondit James.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, les trois esprits disparurent. Décidément, du monde magique, les fantômes étaient sans doute les créatures les plus étranges. Il se recoucha contre Dora, qui murmura son nom, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, mon amour, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Avec qui parlais-tu ?

Avec les meilleurs amis qu'un loup-garou puisse rêver.

Les meilleurs amis ? Tu parles à James et Sirius ? Tu es fou, Moony !

Fou de toi, oui.

Embrasse-moi encore. »

Sans répondre, Remus embrassa de nouveau la femme de sa vie. Il pensa, un instant, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux puis quelque chose attira son regard sur son front. Il la regarda mieux et eut un choc. Tonks lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de l'embrasser et il oublia tout, pour recommencer à lui faire l'amour.

Le jour se levait à peine sur Grimmaurd Square quand Remus et Dora se levèrent. Ils s'habillèrent l'un l'autre entre deux baisers et descendirent à la cuisine. Là, ils s'assirent devant une tasse de thé et quelques toasts, que Tonks avait réussi à ne pas faire brûler à son grand étonnement. Ils parlèrent à voix basse d'avenir.

« Maintenant, Voldemort sait que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre. Alors que nous nous marions ou pas ne change rien., déclara Remus.

Tu es sûr de vouloir te marier, Moony. On pourrait juste vivre ensemble. Ça se fait beaucoup chez les Moldus., déclara Tonks, qui ne voulait pas brusquer son amoureux.

C'est ce que tu veux. Qu'on vive ensemble sans être marié ? Tu pense que l'on ne devrait pas se marier ?, demanda Remus, un peu vexé. Tu as des doutes ?

Mais non, grand nigaud !, répondit Tonks en riant. Je veux juste que toi aussi tu prennes conscience que je ne suis pas parfaite. Et que si tu veux faire un essai avant de t'engager, je comprendrais. Mais il est hors de question que je te lâche Remus John Lupin. » Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura : « Je veux ce que tu veux, toi. Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

Alors je vais aller t'acheter une belle bague de fiançailles et tu choisis une date pour notre mariage. Mais pas dans six mois, s'il te plaît. Sauf si tu veux une cérémonie comme celle de Bill et Fleur. Et puis si tu continues de m'embrasser comme ça, je comprendrais peut-être plus vite. »

Les yeux de Tonks se mirent à briller de bonheur. Elle se penchait de nouveau vers lui quand du bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Molly apparu dans la cuisine. Si elle fut étonnée de les trouver là, elle n'eut le temps de rien dire, car rapidement toute la maisonnée arriva : Arthur suivant de près sa femme, Bill toujours aussi marqué par l'attaque de Greyback. Il était assisté par sa fiancée. Puis arrivèrent les jumeaux, suivis de Ron qui escortait Hermione, Harry et Ginny passèrent le porte en se frôlant, l'air gêné. Quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux-là. La cuisine fut vite trop petite et Remus et Tonks s'éclipsèrent, main dans la main.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

La voix de Molly les frappa dans le dos. Ils se retournèrent comme deux enfants pris en faute.

« Vous êtes enfin décidés ! A ce que je vois la nuit a été fructueuse.

Ca fait des heures qu'ils se sont décidés, Maman., déclara Georges, en étouffant un bâillement. Et oui on peut dire que la nuit a été fructueuse.

Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Ça doit être une expression bienséante, qu'utilise les vieux. » rétorqua Fred, à la suite de son double.

Les visages de Remus et Tonks prirent une couleur rosée. Ils avaient oublié que la chambre donnait sur celle des jumeaux Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire tous les deux ?, demanda Ron

Disons que la chambre de Remus est à côté de la notre et que nous avons été réveillés vers 2 heures cette nuit, par un bruit., répondit Georges l'air innocent

Et le pire c'est que ça a duré jusqu'à presque 4h30., renchérit son frère. Je me demande si les missions de l'ordre sont aussi épuisantes qu'on veut bien nous le faire croire. J'en doute au vue de ce que nous avons entendu ….. »

Nul ne su jamais ce que les Jumeaux Weasley avaient entendu cette nuit-là car Molly leur coupa la parole en leur plongeant – malencontreusement - la tête dans leur bol de porridge. Un immense éclat de rire parcouru la table. Tonks profita de l'hilarité générale pour se pencher vers Ginny en lui murmurant un « Aie confiance ! » qui alerta Remus. Il la reprit par la main et lui fit quitter la pièce.

« Rappelle-moi de les étrangler un jour ces deux-là, souffla-t-il à sa future femme.

Si tu veux qu'un secret soit éventé, fais confiance aux jumeaux Weasley.

En parlant de Weasley : que disais-tu à Ginny ?

De garder confiance. Mais tu le sais puisse que tu m'as entendu.

Tu parlais de Harry ?

Si j'ai réussi à attraper un loup, elle attrapera Harry.

Elle ressemble beaucoup à Lily, murmura Remus sibyllin. Et si on s'occupait de cette bague.

Et si on s'occupait d'autre chose ?, répliqua-t-elle mutine. Les jumeaux sont entrain de déjeuner. »

Sans lui répondre, Remus se pencha pour l'embrasser. Soudain des sifflements et des cris de joie se firent entendre. Des visages hilares apparaissent de la porte entre-ouverte

« Je vais les étrangler. », murmura-t-il...avant de recommencer à embrasser Dora, en glissant les doigts dans ses mèches roses.

* * *

Remus se pencha vers le berceau et prit son fils dans ses bras. Comme il l'avait prédit à Harry, la couleur des cheveux de Teddy avait changé : ils étaient turquoises à présent. Seuls ses yeux demeuraient dorés.

« Il est d'accord ?, murmura une voix ensommeillée.

Oui. Il est d'accord et très heureux de devenir parrain à son tour. Il espère juste être un parrain aussi génial que Sirius. »

Il pensa un instant à ses amis, qui lui avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient mais il n'avaient vue personne. Finalement, c'est peut-être son imagination qui lui jouer des tours. Il s'approcha de Dora, Teddy dans les bras, et s'allongea auprès de sa femme.

« Tu vois, lui murmura-t-elle. J'ai réussi !

Quoi donc, Princesse ?

Ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Tu vois bien que j'ai toujours raison. »

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin avant qu'elle ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur. Remus posa Teddy entre eux et les couvrit. Il était heureux en cet instant. Un bonheur immense les attendait. C'est Dora qui l'avait dit et elle avait toujours raison. Serrant femme et enfant dans ses bras, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lune, au trois-quart pleine. Il distingua soudain trois silhouettes dans la nuit : un cerf, une biche et un chien. Mais la lune se voila et il ne vit plus rien. Mais peu importe, il savait qu'ils allaient vivre des moments d'intense bonheur et que leurs amis seraient toujours là.

« Bonne nuit mon p'tit loup , murmura-t-il en embrassant Teddy. Bonne nuit, ma Princesse. »

Dehors, le cerf, la biche et le chien entrèrent dans la forêt. C'est alors que le chien se mit à parler :

« A ton fils, Prongs.

Laisse Harry en dehors de ça, Padfoot.

Qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire là-dedans, James ?, demanda Lily soupçonneuse.

Euh, rien ma chérie ! Répondit le cerf, innocemment.

James Potter ? », gronda la biche. Il plongea un regard penaud dans celui de sa femme qui déclara « Je vais le tuer. Si Arthur et Molly ne le font pas, je le tue.

Ce n'est pas si grave, Lil'.

C'est une enfant. Ah ! C'est bien ton fils ! Toujours à faire des âneries. »

Jales jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami, qui lui souriait l'air narquois, avant de regardait sa femme l'air penaud. Puis un grand éclat de rire retentit. Un rire auquel James et Lily se joignirent de bon cœur. Lily était finalement si fière et si heureuse de devenir grand-mère.


End file.
